pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oswald
Oswald (オズワルド, Ozuwarudo, sometimes romanized as Ozwald) is a Baskerville whose soul currently resides within Leo's body, though he had initially lived in a time prior to the Tragedy of Sablier. Oswald was brought into the Baskerville family alongside his sister, Lacie, in order to become the successor to the Glen Baskerville of the time, Levi. Oswald was the last to officially inherit the title of 'Glen', as Vincent interupted the Accession Ceremony Oswald was performing on his own potential successor, Gilbert, before the Tragedy of Sablier. Jack Vessalius was Oswald's best friend, but in turns out that he had only used Oswald to acquire more information on the Abyss. Miranda Barma targeted Oswald to attempt to obtain his head in an act of obsessive love. During the Tragedy, Jack murdered Oswald, much to his regret, because Oswald planned on killing Alice because of her ties to the Intention of the Abyss. Oswald's soul migrated to the next vessel destined to inherit the title of Glen nearly 100 years later when Leo was born, remaining dormant within Leo's subconscious because Jack had used Oswald's dismembered body to permanently lock Oswald's soul away. With the five Sealing Stones now destroyed, Oswald has full control of Leo's body. Oswald now intends to execute Oz in Jack's body in present day before traveling back in time in order to kill Lacie so that he can prevent Jack from meeting her, Oz's, Alice's and the Intention of the Abyss' birth and the Tragedy of Sablier. Appearance Oswald has tired violet eyes and shoulder-length black hair. Oswald wears a black overcoat that fades into the colour red as it nears the bottom over-top of a navy blue vest, with a white dress shirt underneath. Oswald also wears black pants, a white ascot and a cape that had belonged to him ever since he succeeded Levi as Glen Baskerville. The collar of this cape is longer on the right side, and although it is meant to rest on his shoulders, Oswald wears it only on his right shoulder, letting the left side of the cape drape down his back slightly. The left side of the cape is only supported because Oswald wraps it around his left arm. Occasionally, Oswald is also shown to wear studs in his ears. Oswald is considered to be very handsome by many in the series. Upon first sight, Miranda Barma had developed an obsessive love for Oswald. Oswald's own servant named Charlotte had also developed strong feelings for her master, which have remained even after 100 years. Personality He appeared to be a quiet and gentle person. It was his job to monitor people who come around the Baskerville mansion, other nobles, and Glen. He seemed to be an all-around good person, and will constantly criticize himself more often than others. He seemed to be withdrawn, and rightly questioned the loyalty of those around him as the Glen. He seemed to show particular interest in Jack though, due to a curiosity of why Jack made him uneasy and showed no signs of his "true" purpose or intent. Oswald wondered if Jack had a true personality lying underneath his open personality. He seemed to be on good terms with his master, Levi, and kept up with him as he tried to remain serious in his position. With Lacie, he seems to often disagree, but they forgive each other. He cared about Lacie deeply, and blamed himself for the fact that Lacie was born a Child of Ill Omen and had to be cast into the Abyss. He later took up caring for the child Alice as penance, and grew attached to her, as well as his successor as Glen, Gilbert, whom Jack had found for him in the streets of Sablier. Oswald is extremely strict with himself, and fully believes in the rumor that as Head he is surrounded by misfortune, and also the cause of it as well. Oswald's personality is noticeably different while a part of the combined soul of Glen Baskerville, often speaking harshly to Leo. Powers & Abilities *Oswald is considered by Jack to be an expert swordsman. Chains He holds a Legal Contract with the Five Black-Winged Chains of Glen Baskerville: Raven, Owl, Dodo, Gryphon, and Jabberwock. ''Raven Raven's appearance is that of actual Raven, though the flesh around its face has been shown to have deteriorated as Raven's skull is clearly visible. Raven is also wrapped in chains and appears to be about the size of a house. *Raven is able to pass judgment on people who had been accused of a sin, and will summon the Chains of Condemnation after opening a path to the Abyss in order to drag the offender into the depths of the Abyss. This is an ability that Raven shares with its fellow Black Feathered Chains, though Raven has yet to use it in the series. *'Flames -''' Raven can create blue flames that can hurt even the Baskervilles due to their connection to the Five Black Feathered Chains of Glen Baskerville. It is assumed that after too much exposure, these flames would eventually be able to kill the Baskervilles. *'Sealing Powers- '''Raven is able to contain the power of other Chains, as it does with Oz's B-Rabbit. *'Teleportation- Raven has the secondary ability to teleport through other dimensions, such as the Abyss and Cheshire's Dimension, though doing so causes extreme strain on the contractor. *'''Illusions - Raven can create many huge copies of menacing eyes, as it was shown to not have any eyes itself, to intimidate its victims. Raven can also manipulate darkness to seemingly become one with it, though Raven's ability to create illusions is not as powerful as Dodo's power over illusion. ''Owl Owl takes the form of a small black owl. *Owl is able to pass judgment on people who have been accused of a sin, and will summon the Chains of Condemnation after opening a path to the Abyss in order to drag the offender into the depths of the Abyss. This ability is shared with Owl's fellow Black Feathered Chains, though Owl has yet to use it. *'Thread''' - Owl can create ties with people via a thread that only the user is able to see, which allows the user to always be able to find the person tied to Owl. *'Darkness' - Owl can conjure up soundless darkness that not even the Baskervilles can see through. ''Dodo Dodo appears as a giant black dodo bird much like Glen's five other Chains to the Abyss, as they are described together as the Black Feathered Chains. Dodo has a basic dodo-like appearence with blazing, wild eyes and a small beak that ends its snout just after its nostrils. *Dodo is able to pass judgment on people who have been accused of a sin, and will summon the Chains of Condemnation after opening a path to the Abyss in order to drag the offender into the depths of the Abyss. This is an ability that Dodo shares with its fellow Black Feathered Chains, though it has yet to use it. *'Illusions '- Dodo's main power is the ability to create illusions that look and feel real, though this ability is flawed in the eyes of Rufus Barma as he believes they are weak and easy to see through. *When Sharon spoke out of turn to Rufus Barma, he summoned Dodo who used a secondary ability to use dark energy to attack Sharon. This attack is shown to be rather weak, as Gil could stop it with Raven's power. Gryphon Gryphon takes on the appearance of a classic Gryphon yet larger in size and completely black. It has a mid-sized beak that ends in a curve and small, slightly slanted eyes. Its feathers take on a regal appearance and has sharp talons on its feet. *Gryphon is able to pass judgment on people who have been accused of a sin, and will summon the Chains of Condemnation after opening a path to the Abyss in order to drag the offender into the depths of the Abyss. Gryphon shares this ability with its fellow Black Feathered Chains, and was the first to display this ability when it passed judgment on Oz Vessalius at his Coming of Age Ceremony. Jabberwock Jabberwock greatly resembles the classic image of the Jabberwock dragon from the poem Jabberwocky. Jabberwock has black scales that cover his body and huge black feathered wings. Jabberwock has a long neck, insane eyes, four antennas, two of which are on its face and the others above its mouth, with multiple rows of teeth. Jabberwock has three toed hands and feet and a long tail as well. *Jabberwock is able to pass judgment on people who have been accused of a sin, and will summon the Chains of Condemnation after opening a path to the Abyss in order to drage the offender into the depths of the Abyss. Jabberwock shares this ability with its fellow Black Feathered Chains, and was the second of the five to have displayed this ability when Leo attempted to pass judgment on Oz after the Second Coming of Age Ceremony. *Jabberwock can generate a beam of energy that disintegrates anything in its path, though the beam itself requires time to power up. Quotes ;To Lacie *"Do you know this man, Lacie?" *"Lacie Baskerville, with my Chains of conviction, I pass judgement upon you, your sin…is that of being born with the eyes of a Child of Misfortune; which threatens the peace of the Abyss."'' *''"When you're gone...I will be...lonely without you."'' ;To Gilbert Nightray *''"Are you going to betray me...Gilbert?"'' *''“What’s the matter…Where you unable to fall asleep again?”'' *''(To Gilbert about Oz) "Gilbert. Shoot him."'' *''“…There’s no helping it. The night before my first ceremony I couldn’t get to sleep at all.”'' *''“That’s right. But after doing the same thing four times…I got used to the unpleasantness. Be rest assured. Since it is your first time, be as nervous as you want about it.”'' *''“…Gilbert, do you love Jack?”'' *''“…I see. Yes, that’s right. I too, more than anything else, cannot doubt that guy, and want to continue being his friend—-…”'' ;To Jack Vessalius *''"Yes. Like a stretch of water so silent and still, even fish avoid it. When you look into it, the only thing you see is your own reflection. You can't see his true nature. Even though he's right in front of me… I can't shake the uncomfortable feeling that no one's actually there…''" *''"Lacie is dead...I killed her"'' *''"Are you insane!? What if you fall?"'' *''"Jack ... what did you see?"'' *''"No. My job is to keep watch on everyone of importance. This is the first time we've actually met."'' ;To Alice *''"So it's you today?" '' *''"I thought I told you to do something about that language of yours."'' ;To Levi *''"You're right. I couldn't help but be interested in him." *"It's just since I first saw him I couldn't help wondering… Why does this man make my skin crawl?" *"It's not easy to put into words." *"To me… Jack Vessalius… feels like water.''" Appearances Trivia *Oswald's zodiac sign is Pisces. *In Retrace LXXI: Black Rabbit, it is revealed that Alice named her rabbit doll 'Os' after her encounter with Oswald. Levi then corrected the name to 'Oz'. *In many omakes, Oswald is often shown to have a bird on his head. Also, in the manga, Oswald was shown once sleeping with a bird on his head. Levi is occasionally shown in this way as well, suggesting that birds are attracted to the soul of Glen Baskerville. *Oswald was the last to officially inherit the Glen name as the tradition of passing on the name died with him during the Tragedy of Sablier. The title was given to Leo as the vessel for Glen Baskerville a century later through an unconventional manner. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Contractors Category:Human Category:Abyss Category:Vessels of Glen's Soul Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Duke